Freak Show is Freed Once more
by One4TheBrokenHearted
Summary: Freak Show is freed after his first atempt to take over the world with the reailty glove. He's back and ready to kill, altough not by him self.Lee and Ryan, two very powerful people are now out for blood but not just any Blood the blood of a halfa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok before I start I just wanta say, this is for one of my friends, PotterPhantom, cuz well she always wanted me to write a Danny Phantom fic, so here it is.**

Chapter 1- This is who you're after.

It was a quite night, the stars shinning brightly. In the middle of a Ghost Town stood three people. One girl, two boys. The girl had pale white skin, deep green eyes, long brown hair with red tips. She was wearing a black tank top and black flowing pants that said 'Yeah, I am the boss.', and a wrist band that said bight me. Next to her stood a boy the same age if half a year older. He had sun kissed skin, blood red eyes and black hair that came to right below his ears. He was wearing a deep red tee and a pair of baggy black pants. Both looked pretty annoyed.

"I, Freak show am free…again!" said Freak show, who stood in front of the two.

"Remind me again why I freed and am helping your uncle?" said the girl.

"Cuz you got nothing better to do?" Said the boy.

"Can I kill him yet?" she said, her hand starting to glow red.

"Impatient as always Lee, calm down, you can kill soon." Freak Show said looking at the girl, aka Lee. The glow faded.

"Uncle, tell us why we're here," Said the boy.

"Well, Ryan, remember how I told you of that halfa…"

"Danny?" Lee cut in.

"Yes, well you see, they put me in that horrible place, and now we get to kill them. Oh, just because he's a ghost he thinks he's all that." Freak Show said. "Now Lee, Ryan, did you get the gems?"

"Yes, the gem of life, gem of death, gem of heaven and hell." Said the two together, showing three gems in their hands.

"Perfect!" Freak Show said taking the gems. "Lydia, hold on to these, we'll need them later. Now you two have to take care of the halfa and his friends." He took out three pictures. Lee and Ryan looked at each other and then at the photos.

"Hey, this Danny person isn't so bad, he's actually kinda cute!" Lee said, taking the photo of Danny to look at it closer.

"I knew you'd say that. So Lee you're going to take care of Danny, and that tucker guy. Ryan you take care of Sam." Freak Show said looking at his nephew who was looking at the picture of Danny, with jealousy all over his face.

"Now, put that back Lee!" Ryan screamed.

"Awww…I wanted to keep it." Lee said a smile forming. She knew he was getting mad.

"Children, stick with the plan. Now you start school tomorrow, and Lee," She looked at Freak Show, "Piano lessons start tomorrow and don't get Ryan jealous."

"Ok, so I get Sam, and she gets Danny and Tucker, god this is going to be on long month!" Ryan said as he walked in to the train and fell backwards into lees arms.

"Two weeks if you step on it," Lee said as she boarded the train with Ryan hot on her heels.

"Watch it Danny Phantom or should I say Fenton, there's a new president in town." Freak show said in to the night and soon was gone along with the train.

The Next Day at Casper High

Danny, Tucker and Sam stood outside the school waiting for the bell to ring.

"I really don't want to be here right now," Danny said remembering that report cards were coming out that day.

"Don't worry Danny it's not that bad," Sam said putting her arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Yeah it won't be that bad and we're supposed to be getting new students today." Tucker said, looking at the gate were two gothic dressed kids stood.

"Woo hoo, more people to mock me! Plus you two always get straight A's!" Danny said, watching Tucker walk towards the new kids.

"Think we should back him up?" Sam said already on her way to meet the new kids.

"Sure, whatever," Danny said lazily following Sam. The two saw Tucker talking to the two kids as if he had known them all his life.

"Guys!" Tucker said once Sam and Danny had joined him, "This is Ryan and Ashlee or Lee."

"To many Ashlee's had to keep difference." Said Lee in a horrified way.

"Gothic?" Sam said looking at Ryan and Lee.

"Vegetarian?" Said Lee. Both girls screamed in happiness. Then Dash came up to the five of them.

"So, do you like quarter backs," Dash said leaning agents the fence, near Lee.

"Actually, I AM a quarter back," Lee said and watched Dash fall from the fence in amazement. "Ok, anyways, Tucker, do you happen to know where the Music room is?"

"Why yes I do," Tucker said and the two walked off to the music room, leaving a very confused Sam and Danny, and a very steamed Ryan.

"Um…Ryan, man, are you ok?" Danny said, as he watched Sam through very heavy and sharp objects at Dash.

"I swear, that girl will do any thing to see me jealous! Damn it!" Ryan said and he ran after Lee and Tucker.

5:00 pm

"Well, how did you first day go?" Freak Show said as he watch Lee skip in and Ryan stomp in.

"Damn it, Lee you are going to kill me! I swear you are like an angel form hell" Ryan screamed, and then he tried to pounce on Lee to pin her down so he could shake some sense in to her.

"It went great, we're getting to know them, Sam's almost like me, Danny's really cute when he's confused, Tucker is a little to smart for me, and Ryan's hot when he's mad." Lee said, seeing the expression on Ryan's face change.

"Great tomorrow, phase two, and the show will be back on!" Freak Show said, as the night grew colder.

**A/N- Ok so not my best but it will get better (I hope), see what happens next time when you actually get to find out what happens in the class rooms, Danny finds out that Lee can conjure up the power of a ghost and every one dances to a deadly song that gets played on the piano. So r&r please! Love ya'll maw.**


	2. Piano Lessons So what?

Chapter 2-Pinao lessons...So What?

"Danny, honey wake up it's time for school!" Maddie screamed up the stairs to wake up Danny.

"Five more minutes mommy..." Danny mumbled lazily as he got out of bed, showered, dressed and ran down stairs.

"Your finally out of bed sleepy head, now eat breakfast and get to school," Maddie said as she went off down in to the basement. And so he did. On his way to school he ran into Sam. She was holding a book with the title of 'Queen of the Damned' By Fredrick Showmenhower.

"Hey Sam, what's that book about?" Danny asked, trying to figure out what the title of the book meant.

"Uh...it's just...a...uh...really good read, that's all," Sam said.

"What's it's really about," Danny said, looking at Sam, knowing that she wasn't telling him the truth. Sam gave her annoyed face and sighed.

"It's about demonic music that a demon or ghost could play. But the songs can only be played by a certain type of ghost, but by any type of demon. It's actually very interesting." Sam said, fingering the pages of the book as if they were gold.

"Yeah, yeah, music, demonic, yeah. Um, did we have a social test today?" Danny said, looking at all the jocks cramming.

"No that's math, presidents are due today for Social." Sam said, looking at Danny who just had calmed down.

"Good, I actually did the presidents and I study for the math test!" Danny said, as him and Sam mindlessly walked over to their normal table out side.

"Hey guys!" Tucker said waving to Danny and Sam. Both looked over at him also seeing Lee and Ryan. Lee was wearing a black top that said 'Bite Me!' and a pair of dark jeans. Ryan was wearing a black muscle shirt that said 'You want me and you know it' with a pair of black pants. (Okay now I'm going to give a verity in the group's wardrobe) Sam was wearing a purple and black corset with a long skirt that was the same colors as the corset and matched it perfectly. Tucker was wearing a gold checkered shirt and a pair of jeans with his bray. Danny was wearing a red dress shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath it and a pair of faded jeans.

"Hey, Lee, nice top where'd ya get it?" Sam asked as she went and sat down next to Lee.

"Hot Topic, it's one of my favorite stores." Lee said, as her and Sam went on and on about Hot Topic (can't blame 'em it's my favorite store too!) Soon the bell rang and the five were off to Home Room.

Sam and Tucker's home room was the Home ect. Room. Lee, Ryan and Danny's home room was the English room. Lee, Ryan and Danny huddled in a group in the front of the room to get away from the jocks that were in the room.

"Hey Fenturd!" Came Dashes voice.

"Aw man, just one day I would like to be known as Danny!" Danny said as he watched Lee get up.

"Aw, Danny's little girlfriend is standing up for him." Dash said in an softer voice for he still like the girl. And for one second Lee's eyes went red.

"Ok, 'girl friend' I can take, but when you talk about my friends like that..." Lee started; Dash's hands were in fists when he cut in.

"This will only hurt for a second!" Dash said, Danny and Ryan both screamed "Lee No!" Dash swung a punch at her.

"I missed," Dash said, looking at Lee, eyes red, and hands engulfed in red flames as it looked.

"This will only hurt for a year!" She screamed as she punched him in the stomach and watched him slide across the floor and through a wall. She walked back over to Danny and Ryan, Danny looked surprised, "Ok I feel much better now."

"What happened in here?" Said the English teacher who just walked in to the room.

"Nothing happened, right class," Lee said, when she looked at the class, her eyes were glowing red.

"Right, nothing happened." The class said in unison.

"Then why is there a hole in my wall." The English teacher asked.

"Dash was playing foot ball...again and ran through the wall." Danny said, still in shock of the punch, then he turned to Lee, "You have a lot of explaning to do."

"Well, they always said the walls were as fragile as paper." As soon as the teacher finished the bell rang and every one was off to first period. Sam and Lee went to the music room for piano lessons, Tucker and Danny went to Social class and Ryan went to math.

**Piano Lessons**

"Okay girls I would like you to learn this," Said Mr. Bach. He held up a piece of music called Force Your Way. "Okay, Sam, you try this piece first."

Sam played the song with a few mistakes.

"That was good for your first time, now Lee you try it." Mr. Bach said, Lee was shaking, but not because she was nervous but because she has heard that song before. She gave a little nod. She started the song slow but then got into it, the song became fast. She had played it flawlessly. When she was done she was a little light headed.

"That man is trying to kill me," she said silently. She held her head as she started to speak, "I don't think I can play that song."

"But that is going to be your final." Mr. Bach said, not noticing that Sam was reading her book. "And you played it flawlessly, but if you have a harder song to play then I'll make an exception."

"Oh, yes I have a much harder song, it's called Eternal Harvest," Lee said, with a smirk on her face. 'Ghost boys done now!' she thought. Sam eyes widened. The last paragraph she had read said _'the most deadly and_ _powerful song out of them all is Eternal Harvest of the Souls. Although most research has pointed to that the music has been lost for decades, the powerful mind of the ghost or demon can remember the song just by hearing once.'_

"Really, lets hear this song of yours," Mr. Bach said, thinking it would be just another trick with the easy left hand part and the harder right hand part. But he and Sam were amazed at hearing the song, it was fast paced and many notes just on one sheet. "You may play that song."

"Thank you," Lee said, 'for helping destroy them all,' Lee thought. The rest of the day went on pretty normally, except for Social Studies...

**A/N- Ok next Chapter you get to see what happens in Social Class. Something strange is going on with Lee and now Sam wants to figure this out. Tucker is completely oblivious to this all. Ryan knows what's going on...right? if you want to hear any of the songs that Sam and lee played on the piano then go to (ich igos. com) whitout the spacesand click on any of the songs under new sheet music, then at the top click on FI and scroll down and click on the word midi to listen. Review Please! Love ya'll maw! **


	3. Something Are Left Untold

Chapter 3 Some Things Are Left Untold

"Human wall! Human wall!" Danny screamed as him, Sam, Tucker, Lee and Ryan ran down the hall.

"Crazy person on the lose, run well you can!" Sam screamed.

"Kill me now lord, well I still have sanity!" Lee cried. Ryan and Tucker were trying to stand up straight as they laughed at the sight before them. Some crazed up lunatic was running after Danny, and saying very disturbing things.

"Oh, your such a player Danny," the crazed girl said as she appeared at Sam side who had just had a heart attack and was trying not to get the urge to kill her. "Keep on playing player!"

"Some times I wonder how such messed up people get into this school?" Lee said running behind Danny so that the crazed lunatic couldn't look at his ass.

"Some time I just wonder why I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THE LUNITICS!" Danny screamed.

"I wonder how she got into Lady of Lords.?" Sam said, remembering all the things she heard of the girl.

"I don't care…ah!" Danny screamed as he felt the crazed girls hand on his ass.

"Die bitch!" Lee screamed as she threw the girl in the Home Ect. Room.

"Run for our dear and useless lives!" Sam said as the three ran for the Social room. Ryan and Tucker just ran to the room laughing. Sam ran up to Tucker and held him by the shoulders.

"It's not funny! She is…I don't think there is a word to describe her!" Sam said violently shaking Tucker.

"Mental?" Lee said sitting down in the first row first seat.

"That would be insulating the word," Danny said sitting in the first row third seat.

"That's true, so really she doesn't fit into any of the words we know." Tucker said trying to get out of Sam's death grip and sit next to Danny.

"Man at my other school we didn't have any of this entertainment!" Ryan said sitting down behind Lee.

"Because they wouldn't allow _freaks _into the school," Lee said, referring to his uncle.

"Ouch, that hurt me," Ryan said. Sam sat down in the chair next to Lee.

"Get a life Romeo." Ryan gave her a death glare.

"Oh wow, a death glare is that all?" Sam said looking back at Ryan.

"Guys, you're all so immature." Tucker said as he looked at the battling three. Sam stopped strangling Ryan for a few seconds to say, "Oh sorry Mr. Mature, but at lest we know how to have fun!" and then she went back to strangling Ryan.

"Sam, Lee, Ryan, stop that this instant!" Mr. Blake, the social teacher, said as he walked into the class room. The three stopped in the blink of an eye. "Ok, now can anyone tell me who founded this country?" No hands raised into the air. "So we're going to do this the hard way. Lee, who founded this country?"

"Well according to the document that they found in history they would say George Washington was our founding father but now we all know that delusional monkeys found America!" Lee said, as she put on a pair of Dior glasses.

"No! Ok let's try something else," Mr. Blake said once he heard the class snicker. "Paullina, who is the President?"

"How would I know that?" She said as she looked up fromfilingher nails.

"It's called the news, smart one!" Sam said, looking behind her at a clueless Paullina.

"The what?"

"News, it might make you smarter."

"Key word Sam, might!" Lee said.

"This is not worth the raise." The teacher whispered to him self and then said to the class, "Ok we're going to study ghost theory!" Lee and Danny jumped about five feet in the air. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, Ryan just sat there like the rest of the class.

"So Ms. Lee, you might know something huh?" Mr. Blake said as he looked at her. She looked nervous.

"I might," She said slowly.

"Then tell us something about it."

"Well, ghost theory, means, supernatural occurrences." She said slowly considering her words carefully, getting out of her chair and standing up. "Some scientist believe that ghost are real, but others don't. 'To me the act of something supernatural seems preposterous' one of the scientist said. But the act of seeing a fog in your house or a figure out of the corner of your eye doesn't mean your not seeing ghosts. Most of the ghosts just come back to see how things are going were they used to and still do live……but of course it's just a theory." And she sat back down with everyone looking at her.

"How come you can't do that in my class?" Mr. Blake asked. She looked at Sam and Sam looked back at her with an evil glare.

"Because my family believes in witchcraft and voodoo," She said looking Mr. Blake straight in the eye with no smile at all.

"Ok, don't do it in school!" Mr. Blake said and went back to teaching the class…again.

"Does your family actually do voodoo?" Sam asked Lee. Lee looked at her with a slight frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't got a family, they all died or committed crimes that got the death sentence, I'm the only one left of my kind." Lee said, and then smiled, "But hey, I got Ryan and a bunch of great friends."

'Maybe I was wrong about her, she might not be an evil ghost after all, but wait, if she was wouldn't Danny have been able to tell?' Sam thought and then a jewel hanging form Lee's neck caught her eye. "Hey what's that?"

"Family secret." Lee said holding the necklace in her hands. Sam gave her a strange look and then the bell rang.

**Danny and Sam were walking home together.**

"Danny, I think there is something strange about that Lee girl." Sam said looking at Danny.

"What makes you think that?" Danny said as he looked at Sam.

"Well, she played that song on the piano flawlessly and it was a song that we had never seen. Then she goes and plays a song called Eternal Harvest. And the song played by the ghost that can kill you plays the song Eternal Harvest of the Souls. Danny I think your in danger," Sam said looking as if tears would spring from her eyes at any moment.

"Look Sam, she is a perfectly safe girl, she's not going to kill anyone." Danny said embracing Sam in a hug.

**Across town –**

Lee and Ryan sat in a candle lit room.

"Ready?" Ryan asked as he looked at Lee, she looked up, red eyes, razor sharp teeth.

"Where's your uncle, we can't do this with out him." Lee said.

"I'm here," Freak show said sitting in the candle lit room.

"Let the voodoo begin." Lee said as she placed a rag doll that looked like Tucker in the middle of the room on a small table.

**a/n- Yeah ok, so I really have nothing to say except for Delusional Monkey!** **Review please! **


	4. That Can't Be Good

Chapter 4 That Can't be Good!

Midnight-

Sam sat in her bed reading the book, _Queen of the Damned_, she read out loud to her self.

"To gain the trust of the killer, you must make friends with the demon, or the one who is less demanding and truthful, hmmm…that sounds like Ryan compared to Lee. Once you make friends with the demon you'll be able to control the ghost, who is the most demanding and rash. This is because the ghost has a soft spot for the demon and most likely do anything it says." Sam read, she closed the book trying to make sense of the paragraph. She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Everything was silent for a few minute.

Sam's POV

I laid my head back enjoying the soothing music that started playing a few minutes ago. A sent wafted through my nose, I got out of my bed just thinking I left my window open. 'It's not open, the stereo isn't on?" I walked through the dark hallways, the music getting more intense.

I walked into the piano room where two people were sitting on the bench, playing a duet? One person looked like tucker from the back. The song ended as soon as I walked through the door way. The two looked back at me, it was Tucker but his eyes were distant, the other was Lee, her eyes were cold black.

"I must be going," Lee said and they vanished. The piano started to play as I walked up to it. There was a piece of paper on the seat, I picked it up, 'so that's where the smell was coming from.' I unfolded it carefully trying not to rip it. Although once I read the note I was whishing I had never opened it.

_Dear Sam,_

_Time is not agreeing with you now. I know well that you're on to my little secret and I don't want you to ruin my plans. SO keep you and your little friend Danny, if he even makes it through the rest of the year out of this. Now be like a good little girl and remember this or I will kill you. _

_Lee _

_P.S. Help! I need…damn it you this is pen!_

Tear drops why were there tear drops on it? Maybe she doesn't want to do this, maybe she feels like she is betraying someone? Damn me and my complicated thinking! I have to talk to Ryan about this; maybe he'll know something about it, but first bed.

**Morning At School**

Normal POV

"Do you know how worried I am Danny, she won't wake up!" Ryan screamed as he paced back and forth. Sam walked in front to stop Ryan, she held up the note.

"Do you know about this?" Sam said as she watched him scan the paper. His eyes filled with tears and he looked to the ground.

"Sadly, I do and now she is becoming all over powerful, I can't control her. I'm frightened." Ryan said as he remembered back to last night when Lee tried to kill him and Freak Show once she had her minion Tucker.

"Why what happened?" Sam said looking at Ryan who was about to burst out crying.

"Yeah man, come on and tell us. We won't hurt ya," Danny said.

"You won't hurt me, but the truth will hurt you both," Ryan said sitting down in the dirt.

"How bout we go to my place and talk about it?" Sam said, looking at both Danny and Ryan who were now both sitting in the dirt.

"So what do you say?" Danny said trying to influence him.

"You guys hardly know me! And you're going to listen to me and try to understand? But why?" Ryan asked looking up at Sam who was smiling down, 'Got him!'

"Cuz that what friends do man, so let's go!" Danny said as he got up, him and Sam held there hands out to help Ryan up.

"Kay, let's go." Ryan said as they all walked to Sam place. They all gathered up in Sam's room, Ryan lying on the bed, Danny and Sam sharing and overly large chair.

"Ok, go on…" Sam said, Ryan opened his mouth to say something until…

"Danny, you player come out here and by my player!" the crazed girl screamed for the bottom of the window. Danny marched right up to the window and started a very…colorful speech.

"You fucking starker! Get the hell away from me! I already have a fucking girlfriend and it's such as hell not you!" Danny fumed as he finally got it out of his system. He turned around and slammed the window shut. "Continue."

"Heh, Lee would do things like that to me. She always thought it was funny. God, how I loved it when she mad me mad." Ryan said remembering the old times he had with Lee.

"Wait you mean you love her?" Danny said as he spit out the soda he just took in.

"NO!" Ryan protested, Sam gave him one of her very good death glares. "Maybe?"

"That's good enough for me!" Danny said, then he looked at the floor which was covered in soda. "Yeah, I'm not cleaning that up, you know."

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that." Sam said looking through the book. Ryan was eyeing it.

"What's that? Can I see?" Ryan pleaded.

"To answer the questions in order, a book and no!" Sam answered, she put her finger to the page, "Ah ha! Here it is, read this Danny!" Danny's eyes looked form line to line although they weren't sure if he was reading it or not. His eyes winded.

"Uh, Ryan, you should read this," Danny said showing Ryan the book. His eyes to grew wide in surprise.

"She's going to kill me." Ryan said, not noticing the longing eyes that looked from the window.

"Never, he said, never shall I be the same. If only I could be saved," Said the figure from out side the window

"It will be over with soon, and reveng will have never been sweeter!" Came freak Shows voice in side the figures head.

"I feel like I'm betrying him."

"Don't worry your not."

**A/N- I know that chapter was hard to follow, but yeah. My mind went blank! Review or I'll come after you! **


	5. What Happened to Tucker?

Chapter 5- What Happened to Tucker.

"So, Ryan, do you know what happened to Tucker?" Danny said as he watched a figure fly off from Sam's window.

"You really don't want to know," Ryan implied as his eyes got wide.

"Yes, we do. Now TELL!" Sam demanded. Ryan gave a sigh and put out his hand palm facing up ward.

"This is what happened to him," Ryan said in a soft tone as a wall of fire shot from his hand. _You could see Tucker on an exam table, lighting striked._

"_Live! Live and do what I demand!" Came a shrill voice, only known as Freak Show._

"_I caught him he's mine!" Lee growled. Tucker's eyes opened to be black voids. A smug smile came from Lee, "He's alive, now come to your Mistress."_

"_Yes Mistress," Tucker said as he ripped from the metal locks and walked up to Lee, "What do you need Mistress?"_

"_I want these two," Lee said as she looked down to her servant. She showed pictures of Danny and Sam._

"_Alive or dead Mistress?" Tucker said as he looked at Lee. _

"_Alive, it's much easier to take them over when their alive." Lee proclaimed, she looked over her shoulder. "There's a new leader on this mission now, bow down before your Mistress Freak Show."_

"_I will not bow down to a ghost; they have to bow down before me!" Freak Show said as he walked up to Lee, "And I am NOT going to take orders from a teenaged one either!"_

"_Did you just disobey ME?" Lee shirked as she smacked Freak Show across the face making him bleed, and he soon fell asleep. _

"_Let that be a warning to you slave," Lee said, as she looked down at Tucker who was bowing down to her. "Now go and get them, and make sure that they are still alive."_

The fire disappeared from Ryan's hand.

"Dude, I still don't know hoe you could like a girl that rash," Danny said looking at Ryan who had tears flowing swiftly down his face.

"Rash? That's it! Oh and I can believe Tuckers going to lead us to our death!" Sam screamed, raising her voice with each word.

"What's it?" Danny said looking at Sam, who was looking at Ryan.

"Freak Show, has never read the book _Queen of the Damned_, right?" Sam asked, Ryan nodded. "So he doesn't know about the gems right?"

"Wrong, that's why he needed Lee, obviously she got her hands on them thought." Ryan answered, sitting up.

"Can I get a word in?" Danny said looking from Sam to Ryan and back. Both nodded, "Ok, first how did she do that to Tucker and second if she was asleep this morning how come she was just standing outside the window?"

"To answer in order, voodoo. She does it all the time unless I try to distract her by bringing her somewhere. And second, she must have woken up and now is having second thoughts, otherwise it's not like her to stalk her prey." Ryan said easily. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"So you know how to distract her?" Sam said taking a hold of the phone in her room.

"Yeah, why?" Ryan answered cautiously, eyeing her suspiciously. Sam looked at Danny who had the same sly smile gracing his lips as it did hers.

"Call her then. If your voice isn't enough to distract her, then it's not meant to be," Sam said.

"Why?" Both Danny and Ryan said.

"Cuz, it says right here, The ghost will most likely be distracted to the voice of the demon." Sam replied.

"So you knew all along? You knew I was a demon and that Lee was trying to kill ya?" Ryan said guiltily. Sam looked at Danny.

"You still think she's a harmless young girl?" Sam asked in that i-told-ya-so voice.

"No…the girl is phyco." Danny said looking at the floor. "So about that phone call?"

Ryan took the phone from Sam who took another phone from a shelf.

"God how many phones dose a girl need?" Ryan questioned.

"Many now go!" Sam order. Ryan dialed, Sam turned on the other phone to hear the ringing.

"Hello?" Came Tucker's voice form the other line.

"Hey, is Lee there?" Ryan asked.

"Mistress, the phone is for you," Tucker said.

"Thank you, now continue my Social home work." Came lee's voice, a little mumble was heard, "No I can do my math home work now go and do what I told you! Hello?"

"Hi…" Ryan said as he trailed off, 'her voice has gotten rash as well, wait that makes no sense.' Danny and Sam were listening on the other line.

"Ryan?" Her voice was back to normal, "Where are you?"

"I'm at my friend's house, why?"

"You frightened me, I woke up and you weren't there!" Her voice was filled with concern.

"When I woke up you were out cold and I couldn't wake you up! You had not heart beat, and you say you were frighten!" little sobs were coming from both of them.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I feel like something is making me do this," she cried out a little, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I don't feel like my self."

"Shhh, it's ok, I'll be home soon, alright and just be…well not on a killing spree when I get there."

"Ok," there was click, she hung up.

"That was amazing! You just, and she! Wow!" Sam said as she hung up her phone.

"You guys I have to go, I suggest you don't go anywhere alone ok," He said and then he jumped from the window and ran like light.

"How did he just get her to calm down?" Danny asked Sam who just stood there.

"We have to make sure that he can do that well he's being under attack." Sam said to her self, unaware of Danny's question.

"Sam?" Danny waved his hand in front of her face. She looked at him, "Can she be controlled by music?"

"I don't know," She said, they both sat down on her bed and skimmed the chapters. "Here!" The both started reading.

**Ryan and Lee**

There was a knock at the door.

"Tucker go get that," Lee said.

"Yes Mistress," Tucker bowed and opened the door. Lee looked to see who the unwanted visitor was.

"Ryan!" She screamed happily and ran over to him. "Never do that again!"

"I'll try not to," he said as he embraced her in a friendly hug. 'I have to do it; it's the only way to buy them time. But how and when? I'll talk to them tomorrow about it.' He thought as he came back to earth. "How many times have I told you not to turn the house into an evil layer?"

"About as many times as you told me not to put your uncle in a cage and feed him bananas." Lee said innocently, giving the cutest puppy pout he had ever seen.

"That's ok but the house? Never do it again, you hear me?" He said looking down at her.

"Yes," she said shyly looking at the ground. Ryan took her face in his hand and brought her up to look at him.

"Hm, for someone so evil you don't look it, you look so innocent." Ryan said and then went off in to his bed room. She sighed and almost fell over; if it wasn't for Tucker who caught her she'd be on the floor. Nothing could have ruined this moment except for…

"Lee, how many times have I told you don't turn my bed room in to an evil torture chamber?" Ryan screamed as he stomped out of his bed room.

"And that's my que. Tucker! Protect me!" Lee said as she ran from Ryan.

"Lee!" Ryan screamed as he ran after her with a pole in his hands.

**A/N- That's it for now. Next time you get to see what Sam and Danny found and what Ryan's going to do. So come back ya heard! Review please!**


	6. Just a Little Help

Chapter 6- Just A Little Help

Lee woke up the next looking down at Ryan who was sleeping on the floor with the pole still in his hands. Lee smiled to herself, that didn't last long because she remembered, 'Damn, I have to go meet someone. I really don't want to.' She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Ryan.

"What was the guys name again, something like Val-vul- forget it." Lee said pulling a top over her head.

"Forget what?" Ryan said sleepily, looking at her from the ground.

"I have to go meet someone today, but I just can't remember his name? Began with a V though," Lee told Ryan as she walked over to him. "I don't know when I'll be back, so…"

"Yeah I know, I'm going to hang with some friends to day, and I guess I'll see you when ya get home," Ryan said, Lee smiled and nodded her head; she walked out of the room.

"Bye Ryan!" She said.

Down the street

"Where is that girl," Came the voice w have come to know and love Vlad's! (Some one get the flame torch!)

"I'm right here," Lee said walking up behind Vlad. He turned on his heels.

"There you are! Now, I hear that you are trying to kill the ghost boy, is that true?" Vlad asked the girl.

"It might be, why?" Lee asked in curiosity.

"Because I have a way to help you. I have many…friends that want to get back at the kid." Vlad said taking out a book.

"Really who?" Lee asked looking at the book.

"Here," He shoved the book in to her hands. She started looking at the pictures in the book, "These are all the ghost that want to get back at him."

"So, how can I find them?"

"Easy my dear, I'll get them but you must do something in return."

"And that would be?"

"Get rid of that fat oaf that is married to Maddie." Vlad said looking at the girl.

"I can do that," Lee said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait, don't' you want to hear about how you can control the ghost?" Vlad said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Lee said slowly. They both walked to Vlad's house discussing on how to get rid of their targets.

Sam's House

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Sam said opening the door to let Ryan in.

"Nothing, so what are we going to do about Lee, she's becoming more powerful by the hour. Soon she'll be stronger than Danny and every other ghost put together!" Ryan sputtered.

"Well," Danny said turning in a big chair petting Sam's cat and acting like he was evil, "We do have a plan, but it includes jelly filled doughnuts!" He laughed evilly.

"Yeah, Danny, sorry to break it to you but you don't pull off the evil thing very well," Sam said.

"Why would we need jelly filled doughnuts?" Ryan asked, letting a laugh slip.

"Because that goooood eaten'," Danny said putting the cat on the floor.

"So what's the real plan," Ryan asked. Danny looked to Sam; Sam walked over and whispered something into Ryan's ear, who nodded every few seconds. "Oh, so the plan doesn't have jelly filled doughnuts?"

"What is it with guys and food?" Sam said to her self. "What the hell?" A horrible screeching came from outside the window. "Is someone dieing?"

"Oh my love!" Screeched the crazed girl.

"I feel bad for you man," Ryan said as he watched Danny walk to the window and open it.

"You firkin homicidal freak of nature, stop that horrid screeching!" Danny screamed.

"But I'm singing to you!" Was her only response.

"Get a life you mother fucker," Danny screamed.

"But I'm singing to you!" Was her only response.

"Get a life you mother fucker, I got my self a girl, why don't you do that you firkin gay girl god." Danny screamed.

"But you're my lucky charm!" She replied.

"You ain't getting me lucky charms, now go jump off a bridge!" Danny said as he through the nearest and heaviest object. Ryan and Sam were laughing from the shriek that was heard from outside the window.

"Now I know how he has good aim!" Sam said between laughter. The three hung out the rest of the day coming up with stupid things like "You turn the door knob! If you don't know what it is it's the brass metal knob on the door! If you don't know what the door is then you need help!"

And of course what would the day have been like without another visit from messed up girl. She came by latter in the day trying to convince someone that delusional bunnies were real. Danny just threw random heavy objects at her.

"Well guys its getting late and I should go, ok," Ryan said standing at the door.

"You got to get back to your rash girlfriend?" Danny said smiling.

"NO!" Ryan said with a blush tinting his face, "I mean she's just a friend that happens to be a girl, and by the way what's happening between you and Sam you two seem to be very close."

"Nothing!" Danny said in a rush as he pushed Ryan out of the house. Ryan walked back home.

"Tucker are you there?" Ryan said knocking on the door.

"Well open the door!" Lee said, the door open to Ryan as he entered the house.

"Lee? What's up?" Ryan said as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing." Lee said as she rested her head against Ryan's shoulder and fell asleep. Ryan took out a necklace and put it around Lee's neck.

"That should stop you for a while." Ryan said as he to dozed off in to a light sleep.

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to get this out but I have been camping with me family and I haven't had much time on the computer, so hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas for this fanfict just tell me and I'll see if I can put it in. So Review! Love Ya Maw! sorry it was shorter!**


	7. Author's Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry yall can't write more this week at grandparent**_

_**Love Ya Maw!**_


End file.
